


Regresaste

by MermeladaMorada18



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermeladaMorada18/pseuds/MermeladaMorada18
Summary: Rin tiene 20 años y ha esperado a Sesshomaru por mucho tiempo, desde siempre ella le profesa el más profundo agradecimiento, admiración y cariño pero tal vez sea momento de dejar ir esos sentimientos. Su amor por él ha evitado que siga su propio camino. Un día, una nueva familia se muda a la aldea, y el hijo mayor toma un interés particular en ella lo cual la pone en una encrucijada.





	1. Al lado del río

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre había querido escribir una historia de Rin y Sesshomaru pero no me había dado el tiempo, al fin en vacaciones puedo hacerlo. Espero que la disfruten y pongan su opinión en los comentarios!

A orillas de una laguna se encontraba una joven hincada, recogiendo las hierbas crecidas en una canasta de mimbre. Llevaba rato perdida en sus pensamientos, le gustaba la calma a las afueras de la aldea, el olor a pasto húmedo llenaban su mente de tranquilidad y nostalgia. Recordaba caminar inmensas distancias, siempre divertida de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, era solo una niña pero esas eran sus memorias más preciadas. Los viajes con el señor Sesshomaru, como añoraba su compañía –pensó con un suspiro. Habían pasado años de su última visita y a pesar de tener una familia y amigos que la querían en la aldea, Rin no podía evitar sentirse triste. Siguió recolectando hierbas cuando una voz interrumpió sus meditaciones.  
−¡Rin! –Gritó una voz alegre –. Me supuse que te encontraríaaquí, te escapaste –agregó con una risa.  
−Perdona Aome, no era mi intensión pero la mañana me pareció hermosa y quise salir antes.  
−No te preocupes era solo una broma –respondió sonriendo.   
Aome se arrodilló al lado de Rin y puso su canasta en el suelo, las dos jóvenes siguieron recolectando las hierbas que sobresalían de los charcos en los que desembocaba el lago.   
−Estaba hablando con Sango ayer en la tarde, me dijo que Miroku y ella están planeando tener otro bebé, ¿puedes creerlo? Acaban de tener uno hace menos de un año, en verdad no sé cómo lo hace pero bueno supongo que así son felices –agregó con entusiasmo.  
Un silencio siguió su comentario, su amiga se encontraba perdida en su tarea, arrancando con sus manos las plantas sumergidas en el agua, sus ojos revelaban sentimientos más complejos de los que dejaba ver.   
-¿Rin? Te decía, creo que hay que estar loco para querer tres niños seguidos, honestamente Inuyasha y yo tenemos suficiente con Eiji, no quisiera pensar en expandir mi familia pronto.  
No hubo respuesta, Aome miró preocupada a su amiga normalmente Rin era muy alegre y las dos solían hablar por horas y horas mientras hacían sus actividades pero hoy estaba muy distraída.   
-¡Rin! –Repitió con tono firme.  
Finalmente la joven volteó con ojos inquisitivos. –Oh, lo siento Aome ¿me hablabas?  
-Increíble –se dijo a sí misma. –Llevo un rato tratando de hacer conversación y tú simplemente no me respondes –dijo riéndose. ¿Qué te sucede hoy Rin?  
-No es nada importante, no te preocupes por ello.  
-Rin.  
-Es solo que… no, olvídalo. ¡Oye! estaba pensado en llevar a los niños al campo de violetas, están hermosas en esta época del año.   
-Rin… no te escaparás tan fácil de esta.   
Rin se quedó pensando en silencio unos momentos, finalmente dio un largo suspiro y miró a Aome. –Está bien, pero debes prometer no reírte es un poco vergonzoso.   
−Tienes mi palabra –le aseguró mientras ponía su palma derecha a la altura de su cabeza haciendo un intento de seriedad con su rostro.   
Rin sonrió de lo infantil de su acción y prosiguió con su conversación. –Es solo que, desde hace días he querido preguntarte… ¿Cómo supiste que querías casarte con Inuyasha?   
Aome se quedó sin palabras a su pregunta, no era un tema vergonzoso para ella pero entendía porque Rin había deliberado en preguntarle. A pesar de haber cumplido los 20 años Rin jamás había hablado sobre amor, mucho menos sobre matrimonio.  
−¿A qué te refieres?  
−Pues eso, quiero decir ¿cómo supiste que amabas a Inuyasha, que era el indicado?  
−Pues honestamente no estoy segura –respondió sonriendo. –Creo que simplemente lo sentí, lamento no poder darte una mejor respuesta. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?


	2. Noticias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un poco corto pero espero poder subir más pronto :D  
> Perdonen la tardanza

−Crees que tengan fuegos artificiales en el festival –preguntó una voz infantil mientras ambas personas caminaban por la calle principal de la aldea.  
La joven sonrió a su pregunta –no lo sé, probablemente pero ¿para qué te preocupas por eso? Todavía faltan semanas.   
−Pero tienen que tener fuegos artificiales.  
−Está bien, cuando lleguemos a casa puedes preguntarle a Kaede si el festival va a tenerlos ¿te parece?  
−¡Si! –gritó el de alegría. –Y… ¿cuánto es unas semanas?  
−Pues varios días   
−¿Más de 3?  
−Definitivamente más que 3  
−¿Más de 5?  
−Si  
−¿10?  
−Eiji… -resopló.  
−Está bien, está bien ya me callo.  
Rin estaba a punto de responderle algo cuando una mujer de unos 40 años se les acercó rápidamente con una mirada entusiasta.  
−Señora Fujioka, buenos dí-  
Sus palabras la interrumpieron –Rin querida, no vas a creer lo que acabo de escuchar –repuso con tono impaciente. Rin se quedó observando a la mujer con sorpresa mientras esperaba que continuara con su noticia. –Ha llegado una nueva familia a la aldea, ¿recuerdas esa casa que se empezó a construir hace unas semanas? Bueno finalmente la terminaron y la familia que la encargó llegó hoy ayer en la noche. Por lo que he escuchado son una familia muy rica y amable.  
Rin no entendía del todo el entusiasmo de la señora en contarle todo eso, desde luego una familia nueva en su pequeña aldea era algo interesante de que hablar pero seguía sin saber el motivo, sin embargo, se sintió obligada a decir algo. –Pues, me alegro de tener nuevos vecinos espero poder conocerlos pronto.   
−Ay que bueno escucharte decir eso, verás los Himura, así se llama la familia –agregó a pesar de ser completamente asumible. –tienen dos hijos, uno de ellos es un muchacho de tu edad y lo mejor de todo: ¡está soltero! –declaró al fin la mujer con una gran sonrisa.   
−Ah, ahí es donde quería llegar debí haberlo sabido antes –pensó Rin.   
−Y… ¿Qué me dices querida? ¿Qué piensas de esto?  
−No es por decepcionarla señora Fujioka pero no pienso nada en particular –respondió con gesto amable.   
−Ay niña qué vamos a hacer contigo, estás en el límite de tu edad casadera y ahora tienes al candidato perfecto ¿qué tan difícil es de entender?  
−Ni siquiera lo conozco señora Fujioka   
−Está aldea es pequeña, seguro que pronto lo conoces y date prisa querida, no eres la única que se le está acabando la fecha de expiración –dijo la mujer mientras continuaba su camino por la calle. Eiji y Rin se le quedaron viendo hasta que la curiosa señora desapareció por una esquina.   
−Que señora tan entrometida –dijo Eiji con disgusto.  
−Solo estaba tratando de ayudar… a su manera pero sus intenciones eran buenas.  
−Solo espero no encontrárnosla en un buen rato.   
−No cuentes con ello –agregó con una risa.


End file.
